Forum:William Young
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename:William Young/Stone Blade Gender:Male Affiliation:Young Avengers Powers: *Peak Human-Strength:Due to the rigorous training William did in K'un-L'un, he is at the peak of average human strength, able to carry his great-sword with no visable strain on him. * Great-sword-mastery; Having spent his life mastering the art of the great-sword, William uses it like a swordsman uses a regular blade. However, the weight of the blade still causes William to slow down. *Hand-to-hand training: Will has some training (being it was required to fight Shou-Lao), but it is barely used. Appearance:see above Personality:Will has a very serious mannerism for a 16-year-old boy. He's a bit uptight and strict, but still a friend when needed. Will's also scared that he won't live up to his Master's legacy, and strives hard to become better than anyone with the great-sword. History: K'un-L'un was in troubled times. For years, the Iron Fist enforced it's will on Earth. But Danny Rand had died; killed in the Cataclysm. The Yu-Ti wondered how the other cities would react once they found out. K'un-L'un need a new champion to rise up. However, there was no one to claim the title of the Iron Fist. There was one youth, however, who could claim the title of K'un-L'un's champion. William Young, a boy born of parents from Earth and from K'un-L'un. He was no good at the martial arts Danny had been able to master. However, what William was able to master was the art of the giant blade. His mastery of blades larger than himself lead to the attention of the Yu-Ti. However, William was unable to fight Shou-Lao the Undying, due to Koji Izama becoming the new Iron Fist. William was sadden by the lost of his chance to fight Shou-Lao, but was respectful to his fellow warrior. However, 2 months after Koji left, there became a huge uprising between the people and the Yu-Ti, ruler of K'un-L'un. William was undecided and chose to make his escape to Earth, for that is where he longed to be. Soon, he was headed for the portal to Earth, however, he was forced to fight both the Yu-Ti, and the leader of the rebellion, Tao Shun. In the end, William allowed the two rivals to kill each other, and escaped to Earth, a fugitive from his own home. He heard of Koji's success and decided to forge his own path. Taking the name of "Stone Blade", he joined the Young Avengers in the hopes that one day, he will return home not as a fugitive, but as a hero. Equipment: * Dragon's Tongue: William's giant blade. Due to the mixture of Arctic vibranium in it's alloy, it is capable of causing other metals to liquify.It is, however, only strong enough to completely melt weaker metals, like iron, or copper. Other metals merely get partly melted, while some even resist the "Anti-Metal". Will, with his sword, Dragon's Tongue. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC)'' No, just no. First, that's a pic oh Joey Wheeler, a Yu Gi Oh character, which I'm sure you know. Second, this isn't a yugioh wiki, so basically having him have all the powers of a duel disk is so lacking in creativity that it has nearly sent me hurling into a nearly coma-inducing rage. Third, I fail to see the obsession with yugioh,but regardless, I'm gonna need you to come up with something better. No offense, but this is pretty bad. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 02:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) JUst two things. 1: I realize now this was a stupid idea. I mean, I wanted to use a form of Photographic reflexes like Taskmaster, but that was unoriginal, and it was 10 pm on the Eastern seaboard of the US. I felt like doing something completely stupid. This mistake also reaffirmed one piece of doubt in my head; that this wiki is not more relaxed than CHBRPW. 2: I would like to have a massive renovation of this page. If you could remove the picture and I'll fix everything else. Just let me keep most of the backstory. Sincerely, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 15:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC)'' Renovations complete. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but Spectre is the possessor of the power of the Iron Fist. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 18:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *hits head against wall* I can't win. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's been fixed. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC)